dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
List of Volumes
List of Dragon Ball manga volumes. __TOC__ Tankōbon Part I |japanese date=September 10, 1985"DRAGON BALL 1" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003 "Dragon Ball, Vol. 1". |chapters= :001. :002. :003. :004. :005. :006. :007. :008. :009. :010. :011. }} |japanese date=January 10, 1986"DRAGON BALL 2" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball, Vol. 2" (Paperback). |chapters= :012. :013. :014. :015. :016. :017. :018. :019. :020. :021. :022. :023. :024. }} |japanese date=June 10, 1986"DRAGON BALL 3" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball, Vol. 3". |chapters= :025. :026. :027. :028. :029. :030. :031. :032. :033. :034. :035. :036. }} |japanese date=October 9, 1986"DRAGON BALL 4" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball, Vol. 4". |chapters= :037. :038. :039. :040. :041. :042. :043. :044. :045. :046. :047. :048. }} |japanese date=January 9, 1987"DRAGON BALL 5" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball, Vol. 5". |chapters= :049. :050. :051. :052. :053. :054. :055. :056. :057. :058. :059. :060. }} |japanese date=March 10, 1987"DRAGON BALL 6" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball, Vol. 6". |chapters= :061. :062. :063. :064. :065. :066. :067. :068. :069. :070. :071. :072. }} |japanese date=May 8, 1987"DRAGON BALL 7" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball, Vol. 7". |chapters= :073. :074. :075. :076. :077. :078. :079. :080. :081. :082. :083. :084. }} |japanese date=July 10, 1987"DRAGON BALL 8" (in Japanese). |english date=May 2003"Dragon Ball, Vol. 8". |chapters= :085. :086. :087. :088. :089. :090. :091. :092. :093. :094. :095. :096. }} |japanese date=September 10, 1987"DRAGON BALL 9" (in Japanese). |english date=May 2003"Dragon Ball, Vol. 9". |chapters= :097. :098. :099. :100. :101. :102. :103. :104. :105. :106. :107. :108. }} |japanese date=November 10, 1987"DRAGON BALL 10" (in Japanese). |english date=May 2003"Dragon Ball, Vol. 10". |chapters= :109. :110. :111. :112. :113. :114. :115. :116. :117. :118. :119. :120. }} |japanese date=February 10, 1988"DRAGON BALL 11" (in Japanese). |english date=May 2003"Dragon Ball, Vol. 11". |chapters= :121. :122. :123. :124. :125. :126. :127. :128. :129. :130. :131. :132. }} |japanese date=April 8, 1988"DRAGON BALL 12" (in Japanese). |english date=September 3, 2003"Dragon Ball, Vol. 12". |chapters= :133. :134. :135. :136. :137. :138. :139. :140. :141. :142. :143. :144. :Ask Akira Toriyama }} |japanese date=June 10, 1988"DRAGON BALL 13" (in Japanese). |english date=November 19, 2003"Dragon Ball Vol. 13". |chapters= :145. :146. :147. :148. :149. :150. :151. :152. :153. :154. :155. :156. }} |japanese date=August 10, 1988"DRAGON BALL 14" (in Japanese). |english date=February 18, 2004"Dragon Ball Vol. 14". |chapters= :157. :158. :159. :160. :161. :162. :163. :164. :165. :166. :167. :168. }} |japanese date=December 6, 1988"DRAGON BALL 15" (in Japanese). |english date=May 19, 2004"Dragon Ball Vol. 15". |chapters= :169. :170. :171. :172. :173. :174. :175. :176. :177. :178. :179. :180. }} |japanese date=February 10, 1989"DRAGON BALL 16" (in Japanese). |english date=August 3, 2004"Dragon Ball Vol. 16". |chapters= :181. :182. :183. :184. :185. :186. :187. :188. :189. :190. :191. :192. :193. :194. }} Part II |japanese date=May 10, 1989"DRAGON BALL 17" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 1". |chapters= :195. :196. :197. :198. :199. :200. :201. :202. :203. :204. }} |japanese date=July 10, 1989"DRAGON BALL 18" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 2". |chapters= :205. :206. :207. :208. :209. :210. :211. :212. :213. :214. :215. :216. }} |japanese date=November 10, 1989"DRAGON BALL 19" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 3". |chapters= :217. :218. :219. :220. :221. :222. :223. :224. :225. :226. :227. :228. }} |japanese date=January 10, 1990"DRAGON BALL 20" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 4". |chapters= :229. :230. :231. :232. :233. :234. :235. :236. :237. :238. :239. :240. }} |japanese date=April 10, 1990"DRAGON BALL 21" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 5". |chapters= :241. :242. :243. :244. :245. :246. :247. :248. :249. :250. :251. :252. }} |japanese date=July 10, 1990"DRAGON BALL 22" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 6". |chapters= :253. :254. :255. :256. :257. :258. :259. :260. :261. :262. :263. :264. }} |japanese date=October 8, 1990"DRAGON BALL 23" (in Japanese). |english date=March 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 7". |chapters= :265. :266. :267. :268. :269. :270. :271. :272. :273. :274. :275. :276. }} |japanese date=January 10, 1991"DRAGON BALL 24" (in Japanese). |english date=May 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 8". |chapters= :277. :278. :279. :280. :281. :282. :283. :284. :285. :286. :287. :288. }} |japanese date=March 8, 1991"DRAGON BALL 25" (in Japanese). |english date=May 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 9". |chapters= :289. :290. :291. :292. :293. :294. :295. :296. :297. :298. :299. :300. }} |japanese date=June 10, 1991"DRAGON BALL 26" (in Japanese). |english date=May 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 10". |chapters= :301. :302. :303. :304. :305. :306. :307. :308. :309. :310. :311. :312. :313. }} |japanese date=August 7, 1991"DRAGON BALL 27" (in Japanese). |english date=May 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 11". |chapters= :314. :315. :316. :317. :318. :319. :320. :321. :322. :323. :324. :325. }} |japanese date=November 8, 1991"DRAGON BALL 28" (in Japanese). |english date=August 6, 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 12". |chapters= :326. :327. :328. :329. :330. :331. :332. :333. :334. :335. :336. :337. }} |japanese date=March 10, 1992"DRAGON BALL 29" (in Japanese). |english date=October 8, 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 13". |chapters= :338. :339. :340. :341. :342. :343. :344. :345. :346. :347. :348. :349. }} |japanese date=June 10, 1992"DRAGON BALL 30" (in Japanese). |english date=December 31, 2003"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 14". |chapters= :350. :351. :352. :353. :354. :355. :356. :357. :358. :359. :360. :361. }} |japanese date=August 4, 1992"DRAGON BALL 31" (in Japanese). |english date=April 14, 2004"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 15". |chapters= :362. :363. :364. :365. :366. :367. :368. :369. :370. :371. :372. :373. }} |japanese date=November 2, 1992"DRAGON BALL 32" (in Japanese). |english date=July 14, 2004"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 16". |chapters= :374. :375. :376. :377. :378. :379. :380. :381. :382. :383. :384. :385. }} |japanese date=December 26, 1992"DRAGON BALL 33" (in Japanese). |english date=October 12, 2004"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 17". |chapters= :386. :387. :388. :389. :390. :391. :392. :393. :394. :395. :396. : }} |japanese date=June 4, 1993"DRAGON BALL 34" (in Japanese). |english date=January 4, 2005"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 18". |chapters= :397. :398. :399. :400. :401. :402. :403. :404. :405. :406. :407. :408. }} |japanese date=September 3, 1993"DRAGON BALL 35" (in Japanese). |english date=April 5, 2005"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 19". |chapters= :409. :410. :411. :412. :413. :414. :415. :416. :417. :418. :419. :420. }} |japanese date=November 4, 1993"DRAGON BALL 36" (in Japanese). |english date=May 31, 2005"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 20". |chapters= :421. :422. :423. :424. :425. :426. :427. :428. :429. :430. :431. :432. }} |japanese date=April 4, 1994"DRAGON BALL 37" (in Japanese). |english date=August 2, 2005"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 21". |chapters= :433. :434. :435. :436. :437. :438. :439. :440. :441. :442. :443. :444. :445. }} |japanese date=August 4, 1994"DRAGON BALL 38" (in Japanese). |english date=October 10, 2005"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 22". |chapters= :446. :447. :448. :449. :450. :451. :452. :453. :454. :455. :456. :457. :458. :459. }} |japanese date=December 2, 1994"DRAGON BALL 39" (in Japanese). |english date=December 5, 2005"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 23". |chapters= :460. :461. :462. :463. :464. :465. :466. :467. :468. :469. :470. :471. :472. }} |japanese date=March 3, 1995"DRAGON BALL 40" (in Japanese). |english date=February 7, 2006"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 24". |chapters= :473. :474. :475. :476. :477. :478. :479. :480. :481. :482. :483. :484. :485. }} |japanese date=June 2, 1995"DRAGON BALL 41" (in Japanese). |english date=April 4, 2006"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 25". |chapters= :486. :487. :488. :489. :490. :491. :492. :493. :494. :495. :496. :497. :498. :499. :500. :501. :502. }} |japanese date=August 4, 1995"DRAGON BALL 42" (in Japanese). |english date=June 6, 2006"Dragon Ball Z, Vol. 26". |chapters= :503. :504. :505. :506. :507. :508. :509. :510. :511. :512. :513. :514. :515. :516. :517. :518. :519. }} Dragon Ball Super Kanzenban After Japan experienced a revival of the forgotten Dragon Ball series in 2002, the manga was re-released from 2002 to 2004, condensed in 34 volumes (as opposed to the tankōbon's 42) known as the . This edition of volumes consist of slightly larger dimensions than the tankōbon's volumes and retain all of the colored pages originally printed in Weekly Shōnen Jump.Manga Guide: Dragon Ball Kanzenban Release. Part I Part II References Category:Manga